Vegeta Returns!!!
One Down... |next=The Androids Unhinged }} is the one hundred forty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Vegeta on the left side, and three images on the left side: Android 20 in front of Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Yamcha on the top image, Android 19 on the image in the middle, and Gohan aiding an injured Piccolo on the bottom image. Summary The Dragon Team and the androids are both stunned by the sudden appearance of Vegeta. Piccolo, lying on the ground, suddenly get up. He reveals that he was simply faking defeat, telling Gohan that it would take more than one blast to beat him. Vegeta says that he saw everything, and tells Goku that he is a fool for turning Super Saiyan even though he noticed the anomaly in his body. He tells Goku that he has always been his target, and kicks Goku forward into the air. Piccolo grabs him, and Vegeta says that someone should drag Goku home and give him the Heart Medicine. Gohan volunteers to do so, but Yamcha says that he will, as he seems to be the least useful one there. Piccolo tells Yamcha to take some of the medicine as well, as the virus could be contagious. As Yamcha flies off, Android 19 watches and prepares to give chase, but Android 20 tells him not to, as it could be fun to save the best for last. 20 says that they can take care of the rest of the Z Fighters now, and that things will be more interesting since Vegeta has joined them. Krillin suggests retreating for the time being, citing Future Trunks' description of how everyone except for Gohan died. Gohan says that if they do so the androids will run wild, while Piccolo notes that things have already happened differently from Future Trunks' timeline. Piccolo says that Trunks' presence probably changed history in subtle ways, such as with the timing of Goku's Heart Virus, but Krillin is still afraid. 19 asks if he can kill Vegeta, and 20 agrees after calling him greedy and saying that he will take the other four. Vegeta tells 19 that from his observations, the androids are not as strong as they were said to be. He tells 19 that he knows about their energy absorption through the palms, but 19 replies that he already knows Vegeta's abilities. Vegeta says that Saiyans cannot be reduced to numbers and wonders if androids can feel fear, then transforms into a Super Saiyan. The Z Fighters and androids are both surprised at this development, and Krillin says that he thought a Super Saiyan had to have a pure heart. Vegeta says that his heart is pure, but pure evil. He tells how he endured a brutal training regimen before reaching his own limits, and became a Super Saiyan due to his rage against himself. Android 20 tells Vegeta that he is still no match for them, and 19 charges towards Vegeta. He connects with a punch to the face, but Vegeta is unfazed. He tells 19 that his ferocity has increased as well, and that Super Saiyans are in a certain ecstatic state. He tells 19 he is lucky not to feel pain, then kicks the android in the chest. He follows up with an elbow to the face and another kick, which sends 19 flying backwards. Vegeta calmly walks over to the android as 20 watches in horror. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Android 19 *Android 20 *Piccolo *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan Locations *Earth Transformations *Super Saiyan Site Navigation de:Vegeta Shutsugen Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters